


Escape your girlfriends house without her parents finding out

by GarbageFanfics



Series: Uninvited [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbain, Lesbian Sex, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFanfics/pseuds/GarbageFanfics
Summary: Two young horny idiots try to take on the law by breaking the "no sleepover" with your girlfriend/boyfriend rule and loose.AKA: Catra sneaks out of Adora's bedroom and get's blasted with a squirt gun by Micah.





	1. Chapter 1

If her mother catches her with her girlfriend in her bedroom all hell would break out. Of course, Angella knows Catra and Adora have grown more intimate; from childhood puppy love to high school sweethearts, it all made sense. But the rules of the house remained the same. IF Glimmer couldn’t have a boyfriend spend the night over—then neither could Adora have a girlfriend spend the night over. 

It was getting close to the time when Micah and Angella went retired for the evening. Around 10 pm Angella knocked on Adora’s bedroom door.

“Come in” Adora answered. 

Angella came to check on Adora for the night. “I just wanted to say, goodnight sweetheart,”

Adora sat on her bed with her phone in her hand “Goodnight mom, love you” Adora said without looking at her.

Angella gave her a warm smile as she walked further into the room and closes the behind her “Adora, sweetie, I know you're not happy about not being able to have Catra spend the night in your room—but you must be understanding towards our rules. I know your eighteen and you’re on your way to college in two months—And you have urges and feelings….” she was starting to ramble. Adora gave her a deadpanned look and Angella quickly composed herself. “I appreciate that you understand why your father and I would prefer you not having your girlfriend over for a sleepover; I’m not saying this is forever but for the time being we would rather you two wait before doing any of that….. you understand, right?”

Adora nodded “I know mom”

Angella gave her a hug and kiss goodnight. 

She left the room leaving Adora alone. 

The blonde girl signed. She looked around her room. It had some of the old posters and drawings Catra had made for her and some posters of some female athletes scattered around. Not really the eighteen-year-old room a soon to be college student would have. Adora took what her mother said to heart. Yeh, it's true. It’s really not all that appropriate to have her girlfriend spend the night over. It wasn’t like they were going to have loud sex or anything. They really haven’t actually had sex yet, but their cuddles and kisses have turned into make-out sessions with a bit more grabbing in certain areas. Their last make-out session ended with them rubbing each other in some very private places. It was enough to make all the heat in Adora’s body to go in between her legs; that and also her cheeks. Catra had commented that she knew when Adora got horny because she would blush really hard. Catra commented that it even would get her forehead red. A feature Adora desperately hoped would go away with time. She didn’t have the heart to tease Catra back about her aroused blushing or the fact she made tiny moans that almost sounded like purrs when she was getting kissed with any sort of tongue.

Before Adora’s naughty thoughts could ruin her underwear anymore then they have already had she got a notification from her phone that Catra was on her way and she had an idea on how to get in the house without anyone knowing. 

**Catra: Leave your window open. I’m about to go into your bedroom ninja style! LOL**

Adora did as she was instructed and opened her window. Her room was located right above the garage roof. She was usually the first one to tell who was home first because she could see the driveway perfectly. 

Adora now felt her whole body go hot. Looks like Catra was off to break into her house and give her hot steamy kisses soon. So many kisses. So much touching with so little clothes on. 

She really hoped Catra was going to make this night of breaking rules worth it. She peeked outside her window to see Catra; in only sneakers, tank top, and shorts with a backpack running towards the house. She waved at Adora when she saw her from the window and made her way creeping up the driveway aligning herself with the fence to not trigger the storm light sensor. She then made her way over to the large green recycle bin to jump up on it a then onto the garage roof and up to Adora’s window. 

She lunged at her blonde girlfriend and kissed her as she entered through the window. 

The two giggled briefly as they embraced each other on the way back to Adora’s bed. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this?” Adora whispered. As Catra straddled her on the bed.

Catra giggled and took her backpack off to land on the floor softly. 

“I know, you're so bad” she teased as she kissed her neck. 

Both their hearts pounded as they mutually started to take their clothes off at the same time. Adora got up to turn her room light off—wishing she did that before she got naked—now Catra got a full view of her butt. The two got under the covers of Adora’s bed and began their much needed make out session. After tongues made their ways into each other’s mouths; the two began to caress and grab at each other’s body. Adora made the bold move to get on top of Catra to trail kisses up and down her stomach; making Catra cover her mouth to cover up her giggles. Adora then got on top of Catra to ungracefully hump and straddle her. To which Catra actually enjoyed the feeling of and positioned herself with her legs opened more so that their exposed wet privates meet. Catra followed in the bucking and rocking of their hips and it turned into a scissor session right after. All the while being as quiet as possible. No moans and signs of ecstasy. They made sure not to rock the bed too much since Glimmer was right next door—the excitement and worry of getting caught made them reach their climax not easy but after few turn takings on who got to be on top—it finally led to both climaxing. The two were panting slightly. Who knew sex was so much physical work? The two shared another kiss before putting their clothes back on. Adora re-opened the window to looked around. Catra smirked and started to position herself out of the window.

“Like Romeo and Juliet; except no one died, right?” Catra commented before leaning in for another kiss. 

She stood up on the roof for a brief second. Adora smiled at her and thanked her for coming over and closed the window. As Catra turned to get ready to jump back to the recycle bin—her eyes went wide with horror as she saw Adora’s loving adoptive father; Micah with a squirt gun in hand.

“Hey kiddo” he said in a chipper voice as he pump the water gun “Let me just prefix this by telling you how much I like you—but as orders from my lovely wife I must punish you for breaking our rules” he said as he aimed towards Catra; in a panic the young lady rushed to the other side of the garage to make a leap to the backyard but was cut off by the cold hit of water from Micah’s squirt gun. She yelped and Adora opened up her window to see Catra being assaulted with water from the edge of the garage roof.

“AHH! Quit it! Sorry—AHH!” Catra cried.

Adora covered her mouth in disbelief—she heard a knock on her door.

“Adora. Come downstairs. Right now!” she heard her mother call to her.

_Oh no. Looks like this is Romeo and Juliet. _


	2. Sexual Education By Angella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angella gives the girls the most honest and horribly embarrassing talk.

Catra managed to jump off the garage and not break her ankles in the process. She attempted to run while Micah continued to hit her with water blasts. 

“OW! Stop! I’m leaving!” She called to him as she made to the mailbox at the end of the driveway. Only to get one finally blast.

“Sorry Catra, but Angella wants you to come inside to talk,”

With that being said Catra gave him a look that screamed “No!” and backed way slowly from the mailbox.

“Please don’t run” He asked.

With that Catra dashed down the sidewalk much to Micah’s dismay.

“Hey, I said don’t run! Catra? Catra! Ahhhh!” he exclaimed. He dropped the super soaker chased after the girl. 

_________

Adora opened her bedroom door in defeat. Her heart was thumbing in her chest with fear. 

_How did mom know Catra was here? How long did she know? Did she hear anything? Oh, God! No! we weren’t loud. We were super quiet!_

Walking down the stairs to the kitchen she saw her mother sitting at the table. Preparing herself some tea.

“Would you like some tea and cookies, Adora?” her mother asked. Her voice lost a sign of anger from just a moment ago.

Adora nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. Her hands in her lap and her head hung. She couldn’t look at her mother. She felt the guilt of what had just occurred. She broke a rule. She let her hormones control her feelings and invited Catra in without permission and got caught. Catra got hit with dad’s super soaker and must be freezing—wait? Where is Catra?

Before she could ponder further, she heard the front door open. The chuckle of her father filled the room as he walked in with Catra; carrying her bridal style. 

“Girl can run, that’s for sure” he teased as he sat the soaking wet girl next to Adora at the kitchen table. 

Catra’s tank top was soaked and sticking to her skin. Micah patted Catra’s shoulder “Sorry, Kiddo. Don’t resist arrest next time. Now I’m going to watch TV and not go near the kitchen for the next hour, or so, later loves”

He waved to Angella. She returned to wave and gave the two girls a grin. Her smile was more feared by the two; as they knew this was the start to a very—long! Talk. 

“Well. I see you two can be creative when bypassing rules now. Just be mindful that your bedroom is directly above the living room and although Micah and I are usually asleep around this—we did want to watch something on TV together and kept hearing thumbs coming from upstairs. Meaning as quite as you thought you were—you bed gave away what you were doing….. that and the fact that I heard you two whispering when Catra jumped on to our trash cans to come see you.”

Adora and Catra couldn’t even look at her or each other for that matter. It was embarrassing! They were heard!

Angella didn’t spare them any embarrassment “So, I gave you two a somewhat pass and allowed you two have your little 47-minutes of fun while your father and I tried to enjoy our show. Needless to say, hearing—” she dragged her teacup from one side of the table to the next to mimic the sound of the bed moving “Is a bit distracting”

Catra covered her face in embarrassment “I should of ran faster,” she groaned. 

Angella shot her a look of annoyance and quickly retorted with “Now, now, Catra. The cold shower was needed” her eyebrow raised slightly and Catra’s hit the table. 

Angella was not one to hold back any punches. 

Adora gulped and looked at her mother. Worried about what would be coming out of her mouth next.

Angella stared into Adora’s worried blue eyes for a second before taking a deep breath and sighing. 

“Well girls. I suggest having some tea and cookies, because we are going to have a little talk”

The both girls’ eyes went as wide as dinner plates. TALK?! NO! NO!! NO!!!

Angella took a sip of her tea. She got up to retrieve two more cups for both girls and the tea kettle. She poured the two girls a drink and sat back down. Adora proceeded to pour a large amount of sugar into her tea. Catra just starred at it. She didn’t want to look up at Angella. The brunette couldn’t read if Angella was furious or not. She knew she was in trouble but didn’t know how far Angella would take this. Would she call Catra’s adoptive parents and let them know about tonight. Oh, no. That would be embarrassing. Poor Cheryl and Bill can’t handle knowing Catra had sex—they couldn’t even handle Scorpia coming home with her first hickey. God! Was that hilarious. The three just avoided each other for three days because no one knew how to talk about it. Cheryl made Catra show Scorpia how to cover it up with make-up foundation; but the two of them never directly talked about it. 

She would rather be there then here. Angella then broke the silence.

“So, who would like to grovel first?” Angella said with a light laugh in her voice. 

_This woman is savage! No mercy! _

Adora then sputtered out “Let me just prefix this by—we are so, so, so sorry and we will never do this again” 

Angella smirked and crossed her arms.

“Really, so you two will never have sex again? Good to know, anything else?”

Catra then spoke up “I think Adora meant we won’t break your house rules again,”

Angella chuckled “Well that’s a very noble declaration, _Carlotta—”_

_She just used my real first name! this woman isn’t messing around!_

“But I think we can easily establish you won’t be breaking any house rules anytime soon after you both receive a fair punishment”

Both girls looked at each other with confusion. 

“Punishment?” Both asked in unison.

Angella nodded “Of course, I can’t just let this go without any consequence, now can I?”

Catra raised her hand; as if still in school “Um, I got hit with a super soaker and also died when your tackled me on the neighbor’s yard like football player, have I suffered enough?” 

Angella chuckled “He did do a number on you, didn’t he? Well I suppose you have, but Adora—” she turned to her daughter “Your grounded for the rest for the week, you and Catra are going to help Micah and I prepare the house for the summer and that means the cleaning and setting up the pool. It won’t be so terrible, but that does mean you aren’t going with Glimmer your friends to New York for the weekend”

Adora’s eyes watered. That was something she had looked forward to for three months now. Adora was never one to take punishments well. She would often get upper emotional and take them to heart. Catra gave Angella a mean glare. Upset that she was about to make Adora cry.

Angella could see the beginning of what Glimmer refers to as a “Sob fest” and took it back with “We’ll see about New York if you help out around the house together”

Adora nodded and took a sip of her tea.

Catra grabbed a cookie.

Both were caught off guard by the next thing she asked.

“How many times have you two had sex?”

Both spit out what was in their mouths almost. 

Adora waved her hands frantically “We—we never had—” Adora couldn’t bring herself to say sex “done that before, really its not like that, honest”

Catra’s tan face went redder than a tomato. She couldn’t believe Angella just asked that.

Angella turned to the flushed girl and raised a brow. 

Catra tried to muster up some logic to Adora’s stammers. “We’ve only been on second base” she exclaimed. 

Angella’s browed narrowed as she pointed to the ceiling. “That did not sound like second base upstairs”

Adora then added “We sometimes cuddle and straddle; that still counts as second base, right?”

Catra hid her face in her hands again and groaned “Please, just kill me now. Is it possible to die from embarrassment?”

Angella pinched the bridge of her nose “Wishful thinking won’t work here, Catra”

She looked at the two of them with a confused look “Wait? Were you two just upstairs humping?”

“Yes!” Adora exclaimed “With no clothes on! That’s it! We never did that before. Usually we keep clothes on, but we went for something different because we talked about it and wanted to,”

Catra hid her face from the two with her hands still. 

Angella blinked in surprise at how direct Adora was on her actions. She saw Catra looked like she could die from embarrassment. She never assumed Catra would be the shy one about sex. She was expecting the tan girl to tell her off and brush off the seriousness of this matter. 

But, looks are deceiving and poor Catra a relegated to blushing mess over talking about sex. Angella would have felt more for the girl if she didn’t finagle her way into her house at 10 pm. 

Angella cleared her throat “Okay. Well that puts me at some ease. So, you two aren’t performing oral or fingering each other yet, right?”

Catra sat back up normally and Adora sat they’re in shock and horror as well.

Both looked at each other and blushed but looked at Angella and both shook their heads in unison. 

“Good. I was worried that you two might of, even though you both are dating and becoming more intimate you still need a better grasp of sexual education. So, this I think we need to have _the talk_ about this matter”

Angella glanced over to Catra to see the young lady eyes looking away. Angella realized Catra went from embarrassed to uncomfortable in seconds. 

She didn’t want the girl to feel shame, so she eases into the lecture with some softer words.

“Everything I say to you two now is only out of loving support. This isn’t to make you feel any sort of shame on how you feel or anything. This is natural and I just want to talk to you two about some lesbian sexual precautions that I know you aren’t aware of”

She kept her eyes darting back between the two. Catra looked less tense with that opening. 

Angella then continued to ask, “What do you two know about sex?”

Catra shrugged and Adora replied “Not, much”

“So, with that being said. You two aren’t aware of how you two can hurt each other, Is that what I can assume?” Angella said tilting her head slightly to the right. 

Both looked confused “Hurt?” Catra asked. “Like, what emotionally, if we broke up or something?”

Angella then placed her hands on the table as if to show the girls something. She instructed Catra to do the same.

“Look at your hands sweetie, you have acrylic nails, right?”

Catra nodded.

“Not to be vulgar, but if you were to finger her, you would hurt her. Your nails can strap or cut her inner vagina walls and you can cause Adora to have an infection or severe pain. Same with Adora since she bites her nails. She can hurt you the same way and even give you an STI,”

Adora’s brows narrowed “Only dirty people get those!” Adora stated. 

Angella answered that with “Define dirty? Most women assume due to being females that their partner is clean—almost impervious to any bacteria or infections. If something as simple as washing our hands or showering could eliminate the chances of spreading UTIs and STDs we would not have them in such capacity as we do, but even with being clean does not make you immune to the spread of them, Adora”

Catra’s eyes were locked on her and Angella’s hands. She never considered her nails to be something that could hurt Adora.

“So? What should I do with my nails?” Catra asked. Angella patted her hands and offered.

“Perhaps try something more natural. They shouldn’t be so long, okay?”

Catra nodded and placed her hands back on her lap. 

This conversation wasn’t so bad after all. 

Angella then went on to talking about dental dams to which Adora and Catra had no clue about them. 

“A dental dam is a small silicone sheet that prevent oral contact with genitals. I know it sounds odd, but this is a safe way to perform oral sex. I assume you two have never seem them before, but if you two are going to do that any time soon I suggest going to buy some’

Adora and Catra gave each other an awkward look and Angella added in “You’ll still receive pleasure if you use them. But that is something to consider using. I’m not saying you’ll use them forever, but its best to be as safe as possible in the beginning”

Adora flushed a bit at the thought of oral sex. 

Catra had moved passed the initial embarrassment and was more focused on Angella’s teachings. She was comfortable in to ask her.

“What abut scissoring or if my, uh, private area touches her private area?” 

Angella did show any signs of unease with answering that; all while Adora’s jaw dropped. 

“I would say you wouldn’t need a dental dam for that. If anything, try it with underwear on first to get used to what that feels like, you want to be able to be comfortable while doing that. You can pop your hip or loose balance and hurt one another in a minor way if you’re not careful. But just be sure to be consenting about how you two feels when doing it. Shower after sex and make sure to be showered and clean before sex, any other questions?”

Both looked at Adora; who had nothing to say. Her face was red with embarrassment. 

Angella then sat up. “Well if you two have nothing else to ask. I think I will take Catra home after we get her a pair of dry clothes; does Cheryl know your out? Catra?”

Catra then meekly replied. “She has no idea I’m out”

Angella frowned “That’s not good. I won’t say anything tonight, but I want you to promise me you won’t run off without telling her. Eighteen is not the magic age of doing whatever you want. Got it?”

“Yes, Angella” 

Angella smiled. “Good, now Adora. Take Catra upstairs to get her dressed in something dry”

Both girls left the kitchen as fast as they could. 

Angella smiled to herself as she sat and looked down at her tea. She thought she handled that pretty well. Micah cautioned into the kitchen a moment after the two girls went upstairs. 

“All clear, no more girl talk?” he asked with discomfort.

“All clear, love”

Micah then rubbed the back of his head “So, what are we going to do with the girls. I mean if they can’t do it here, then aren’t we just encouraging them to run off and bump uglies in the woods?”

Angella shivered at the thought “That would be a nightmare. I suppose we need to reasonable, Glimmer and Adora have urges and needs, so,”

Micah gave her an uneasy look “Are we seriously going to give our daughters the okay to have sex in our house?”

Angella shrugged “That or have them do it somewhere dangerous. We discovered our sweet little Adora is not afraid to break rules to ease her libido. So, we need to be reasonable”

Micah frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose “Can we go back to the times when they liked ponies, soccer, and thought boys were icky”

Angella chuckled “That’s still how Adora is today”

The two laughed at that and stopped when the girls came back from downstairs. 

Angella got her keys and Catra followed her to the car. She gave Adora a meek wave goodbye before leaving the door. 

Micah then turned to Adora “Your future wife almost kicked me in the nuts, that’s all I’m going to say, goodnight, pumpkin” he said giving her a kiss on the forehead before going off to bed. 

_Future wife?_

_____

The drive to Catra’s house was quiet. With the exception of Catra apologizing for a fifth time. Angella waved her hand in a dismissive way “Catra, you already apologized, and I already forgave you. I just want you two to be safe that’s all”

Catra looked down at her lap again. Angella then nudged her.

“Do you have anyone you feel comfortable talking to these things with?”

Catra shook her head “Cheryl is great, but I think she can’t handle these sorts of things,”

“What about when you lived with Sue? Not that I would suggest speaking to her, but could you have spoken to her about these things?”

Catra shook her head furiously “No, never. She always made all the kids feel bad about puberty n’ stuff. She was mean to the boys and she caught two of the older kids showering together and shamed the hell out of them. She used to tell me I was going to be jailbait and she threatened to send me to a group home if I was ever late on my period. It was a pretty awful time to be near her”

Angella’s face dropped. The absolute horror that woman put her through. 

As soon as she arrived at the front of her house, she quickly reached over to embrace the girl.

“I hope I didn’t make you feel any sort of shame when we talked, I care about you. Have good rest of your night, okay?”

Catra nodded “Goodnight, and thanks for talking to us about…..that stuff”

Angella smiled “Talk to me whenever you want to”

“Got it”

With that the brunette was gone. She really liked Catra. Wished she would open up more, but that would have to come with time.

Angella felt her phone buzz. It was Micah.

**Micah:** Hey, sneak into the house through the garage door.

**Angella:** Why?

**Micah:** Because I want to have some sneaky sex (Wink emoji)

**Angella:** We own the damn the house we can have sex anywhere we want!

**Micah:** (Smiley face emoji)

**Angella:** I didn’t mean it like that!

**Micah:** too late! My pants are off and sitting in the bed of my truck.

**Angella:** Be home in five minutes…… have your shorts off when I get back.


End file.
